


With Flashing Banners And Alarms Blasting Off

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Orgy, Romance, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have old history together but at the time are not together. Brian is going to get married to a new guy. Justin has other plans and he's not giving up on the brunet.





	With Flashing Banners And Alarms Blasting Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hey guys, I hope you like this standalone. Let me warn you from now that Brian and Justin will have somewhat of the same personality...only that Justin will be the bigger asshole. But just like Brian it's all his defense mechanism working overtime. He really loves Brian and Brian loves him back. This story is way off from cannon and I mean way, way, way, way off. This was going to be originally a standalone but then Helen started giving me these weird ideas and because of that I have to add more chapters. Thanks to my betas Lois and Helen.  


* * *

Brian didn't know that it was going to happen. Not in his wildest dream would he have ever seen something like it. And when it did happened, he could confidently say that he saw it coming a mile away, with flashing banners and alarms blasting off. It sounded strange to say something and contradict it with another, but in his defense, he was in the biggest mess of his life and his brain only had scrambled thoughts. So maybe he did imagine it and maybe he'd wished for it unconsciously and that's when it happened; it didn't seem all that surprising, now when he thought about it.

The man rubbed his chin and arched a brow at how he thought about the earth deciding that it was time to explode and send everyone to meet their maker, and yet that wouldn't be such a big catastrophe as the one he found himself in at that moment. He was already planning to move away to some place like Mexico and changing his name in the process; to not have to explain anything to anyone. Then again he wasn't that fond of the idea of leaving everything behind. He could always tell everyone how he'd been high and drunk and held at gun point when he did what he did.

Everyone would be on his side and ready to tear someone else apart; like they always had. It was a little white lie, okay, so maybe it had shades of grays in it; a lot of _dark_ gray in it. He hadn't been drunk or high or held against his will. He did it all willingly and the thought was scary. To think someone like him would find himself in the place he was now. He had done something he said he would never do and his brain was convulsing with the thought of all the people he had hurt; even if they didn't know it yet. A guy like him, who used to say _fuck it_ and could care less about what other people would think. He knew he wasn't going to charm himself out of this one no matter what he tried. _Do I want to get out of this?_ And that was even scarier than anything else because he knew that if the answer was _no_ , it would explain why he did it in the first place. But he didn't know what the answer was; he didn't want to know.

He rubbed the back of his stiff neck and groaned with the ache. He willed himself to get up from the edge of the bed and do something, but he was pretty much in shock still. He wanted to blame someone for his predicament and he could start with Jason. It was the man's fault to begin with. When he met the man he wanted him immediately, so he had him. They fucked for hours like it would be the last time either of them would be doing so. He should have seen the big neon sign reading _TROUBLE AHEAD_ , the moment he let Jason stay the night. An old dog like him should have heard the lies the other man spat, about not wanting anything serious. If that had been true, then Jason wouldn't have stayed around. He should have smelled it and if he did, it was an addicting scent because he couldn't let go either.

Michael, he could blame the man as well. As much as his best friend claimed to know him better than anyone, well, he didn't know him at all. Because when Michael started talking shit about Jason, he would tell him that it didn't matter what the blond wanted, he was only having a good time. Michael should have seen through all the bullshit and kept insisting to stop seeing the man, to open his eyes and look at what really was happening; not that he had a clue as to what the fuck was going on, but still. In the process he would blame Ted and Emmett only because he was blaming people. They were around, they could have insisted when Michael gave up.

He was going to blame Lindsay and Melanie for being so supportive of the whole thing. What the fuck where they thinking, he wondered. How come they didn't act like he was the biggest asshole in the world? Why they didn't warn Jason and make him run for the hills? Why they didn't make his life miserable, taunting him and making him think things over? He remembered the many times they had dinner at the women's house. How they looked like a happy family. They didn't even bat an eye when after only eight months he told them that he and Jason were getting married. They should have known better. Someone should have come out of hiding and forced him to wake up. They should have pushed him to his old life where he was one of the biggest assholes around; no one did. So it was their fault for having that kind of weird psychotic faith in him. He should go after them and as punishment _because it was their fault_ , shoot them. And in that train of thought he was going to blame Debbie and Vic too because they had many gatherings at their place as well and the same kind of blind hope in him reigned in the air. It was only fair.

So that brought him to the devil that was sleeping in his bed. He was going to blame him the most because he appeared out of nowhere. Because of the man, he had cheated on Jason and now he knew that he would never get married to the man. He took a deep breath as he stared at the sleeping man. _It is your fault for coming to me_. He was in a committed relationship and yes, that had been a surprise to him but he had been monogamous for five months. He was a happy man that had been about to start a family; a new life. Now it was all destroyed. Things were too out of hand to make them right again. He could lie if it was something else, but that he couldn't hide.

Then the last person on the list was him. He should have known better. When it came down to it, he was weak. He knew what he'd done, but he hadn't known what was going to happen or maybe he did. He failed Jason and that thought alone was killing him. He didn't know how he would begin to tell the man what happened. He knew that Jason was going to hate him and he couldn't blame the guy. _Jesus, what have I done?_ And he smiled thinking, no, he's not going to hate me. Because he knew that Jason would forgive him after giving him hell. Just as quick, the smile left him because he didn't think he could go back to how things were. He looked back at the man who seemed to be about to wake up. He got up from the bed, almost ran to the kitchen and started pacing.

The door to the loft opened and Michael came inside looking very frenzied. He was still wearing his pajamas. The man had left in a hurry after receiving Brian's call in the middle of the night. His eyes quickly landed on the brunet and his heart started pounding even more when he saw Brian's face. He knew right away that something very wrong had happened. Maybe his best friend was having a nervous breakdown and even though he was surprised it took so long; he so saw it coming.

"Talk to me," Michael whispered when he was face to face with the taller man.

"I...did something stupid," Brian whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in his normal voice. "Brian, you're freaking me out. Are you okay?"

"I slept with someone else," he told his friend and flinched when he saw that his best friend didn't have the tiniest look of shock in his face. He moved away and gave his back to Michael.

"It's no big deal, Brian," the older man told him and thought of hitting Brian on the back of the head for making him get out of bed and almost have a panic attack. Thank God, Ben had been there to relax him. He might have had an accident coming over to aid his best friend.

Brian ran a hand over the smooth, cold surface under his finger tips. The cold bothered him but he didn't pull away. He felt Michael's body heat right next to him but he didn't look at the man. He knew that the man was telling him something but his ears weren't cooperating; he didn't hear a thing.

"Brian," Michael said and grabbed Brian by the arm. "Look at me."

The brunet's face moved but his eyes stared at Michael's chest. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Michael what he'd done.

"You won't tell him, okay?" Michael told him.

"I don't know what to do," Brian told him. "Fucking hell! I fucked everything up. I did. Oh my god. He's going to kill me and when he sees him he's going to realize why him. He will hate me so much. They will hate me so much. God, I feel sick to my stomach. I can't do this. I have to get the fuck out of here."

"Would you fucking relax?" Michael asked. "You're not making any kind of sense. It will be okay. He won't have to know. Is Jason here?" he asked and looked towards the bed. "Oh shit," he said when he saw the blond. "Let's keep it down," he whispered.

"That's not him," Brian told him in a dead panned voice.

"Okay," Michael said. "Let's wake this guy up and send him home. Where is Jason?"

"I was supposed to pick him up two hours ago at the airport," Brian pointed out.

Michael blinked a few times as he stared at Brian. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're telling me that Jason can come in through that door at any moment," he looked towards the door and realized he had left if open. He sighed, knowing that wouldn't even matter because Jason had a key. "Do you want him to find out about it?! Jesus, Brian. I just can imagine it. He's going to get here pissed as hell and then on top of it, he'll find you here with a trick! Then you will truly know the meaning of pandemonium, up close and personal. He'll kill you and sorry, but it's too late to break in a new best friend. You're getting married in two days. Everyone has worked their asses off and this wedding is going to happen."

Brian looked at his friend and started laughing. Michael thought the man had lost his mind and actually pictured Brian in a white jacket. He watched in horror and stupefaction as the other man bent over holding his stomach and just laughed his ass off. Then he noticed the way Brian was laughing and right away he knew that his friend was having a panic attack or something related to that. He put a hand over his mouth and thought of what to do next.

"Brian, stop it," Michael said. "It's not the end of the world, okay? It will be okay. If you're not ready to get married now, you can do it later. I'm sure Jason will understand that," Michael said. "We'll move the wedding a few weeks down the road," the man told him. _Yeah, we'll pump you full of drugs and give you shock therapy and once you're right, presto!_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," sleeping beauty said as he walked towards them completely naked and with a joint dangling from his lips. He was holding Brian's Zippo, lighting it and turning it off over and over again until he reached them.

When Michael looked at the man he was shocked out of his mind and then, not really. Fuck! It wasn't because the man was naked; he seen those goods _before_. He had so many thoughts at once. He looked from one man to the other and he must have looked completely retarded as he kept doing that with his mouth open and no words coming out. It all fell into place. Now he understood why Brian was acting insane and he should have seen it coming. He should have thought about the many reasons why his friend was freaking out so much, but no. He had to assume it was because the man had wedding jitters or some last grand statement. One of those _I'm Brian fucking Kinney and I'm an unpredictable motherfucker_ , something that Brian could do and even if it pissed people off, he looked like the coolest guy alive.

The blond pressed his lithe body behind Brian's back and kissed him in the middle of the neck. That particular action made the brunet get goose bumps all over his body. Michael sighed as he saw Brian shuddering and then the blond was kissing a shoulder before moving in front of Brian and smiling. The blond almost looked angelical and Michael would have laughed his ass off, if not because the situation at hand; the blond was anything but.

"He's already a married man, Mikey," the blond said and then took a long drag from the joint before he moved a step away from Brian.

"Is it shocking that I'm not shocked at all?" Michael asked. "I mean, really. I'm not. Am I taking this only too well?"

Michael swallowed and stopped talking and then he was the one laughing hysterically. It wasn't because the situation was funny, maybe a little. He looked at the brunet; maybe not. He was laughing only because he was right. He had told Brian over and over again that he was getting involved with Jason because of Justin. It was kind of bad for Jason and he knew it. He laughed because he'd known it all along, since they were twelve and Justin came into their lives practically telling, no wait, actually telling Brian that he was going to be his boyfriend and there were to be no room for discussion. Brian hadn't been able to say no to the blond then and definitely not now. Because the blond could go as far as shooting Brian right in the heart, tell him he didn't love him, kick him while he was down and if he changed his mind later on, all he had to do was say _Brian baby_ and the brunet would get amnesia and melt into Justin's arms. Not that Justin would do any of that; it was just a point. It never seized to amaze Michael because in his opinion Brian and Justin couldn't be more like water and oil and yet they always seemed to be stuck together like glue.

"Um," Michael whispered and then scratched the back of his head. "We'll lie about this."

Justin laughed at that. "Really?"

"We'll say that you two were married before and that no one knew and you came here because Brian called you to sign the papers for the divorce...but you don't want to," Michael related and shook his head. "No, that's just crazy. God! Why do you always get into this kind of shit?! Why do I always have to be the one that has to solve everything?"

"You're the oldest?" Justin asked with a grin.

Brian listened to them but didn't comment on it. All he could do was gaze at Justin's neck and think about the night they had. He'd come home to find the blond waiting for him and after that, craziness ensued. Justin asked him to go with him and he did. Three hours later they were married and he hadn't even stopped to think about what he was doing or about what was happening in his life. All he could think about was how Justin was back. He frowned thinking that Justin was going to leave again. Three years ago the blond had packed his bags and left, he'd come to the loft to find a note that said he was going to take a road trip. No one knew about Justin until a year ago when the blond's paintings and face started appearing everywhere. Not even then had he contacted the blond to ask for answers. Not even now when the man was back, did he ask for any.

"He's not even listening to us," Michael said.

The blond caressed Brian's face. "So, I'm in California right, and Molly gives me a call saying that Brian is going to get married."

Michael put his hands on his hips and leaned back against the kitchen island. He looked down at his feet and arched a brow when he saw that he was still wearing his loafers. He crossed his arms and stared at the blond who was relating how he took the first plane to the Pitts. He briefly wondered why Justin left in the first place but at that moment that wasn't important.

"So, you came to stop the wedding," Brian said.

"Of course," the blond said. "You're mine and nobody is going to steal you away."

"You left me," Brian told him.

Michael's mouth opened a bit. _Holy shit! I have to get the fuck out of here before this gets worse._ He didn't want to be there when the two men in front of him, had a heart to heart.

"That I did," Justin said coming closer to Brian. _I was hoping you would come for me and ask me why, but not you. Brian Kinney doesn't go after anyone. So, I'm here, coming after you._ "Forgive me," when he said it, it didn't sound like a question.

The oldest of the three could have answered that but he refrained. He cleared his throat and moved towards them. "Okay, Justin, go get some clothes on. When Jason gets here, this is not something he should see."

"Fuck off," Justin told him. "This is my house."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Justin," Michael said sternly. "Go put on some clothes."

The blond only laughed and kept smoking as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Please," the brunet whispered and that was enough.

Michael smiled amused as he looked at Justin, rolling his eyes before he passed him his weed. Just like Justin had a pull on Brian, the brunet had that same kind of power over the blue eyed man. They complemented each other that way. Michael looked at Brian and felt bad for the man and then he realized why his friend looked like the world was over. _He could get a divorce but god, he's made his choice. He knows he's going to break Jason's heart._ He knew Jason, and if...no, when the man found about what was happening he would be pissed, but at the end of the day he would forgive Brian for everything and they would be in the road to make their happy family; in a road that didn't exist. It was obvious, even if Brian hadn't realized it yet, that the brunet was choosing Justin. That meant that Jason was going to get his heart broken and he knew that Brian didn't want to do that, only because the brunet knew how that felt.

When Justin came back to the kitchen, Brian and Michael had finished smoking his joint. He didn't complain about that; he had more. He had put on a pair of tight, black jeans and a red, black and white shirt. His hair was sticking in every direction just like Brian's and there was no mistaking the unique scent coming off of them. Even if they were dressed, that wasn't going to be enough.

"We should go, Justin," Michael said and raised a hand to stop Justin from saying anything. "Before you say anything, hear me out."

Justin arched a brow.

"We should let Brian and Jason talk," Michael said. "He'll explain everything to him and then you can come back."

"Okay," Justin said.

"Really?" Michael asked. "You're not going to argue about this?"

The blond shook his head and went and kissed Brian on the lips. He pulled back and licked his lips. "I'm here to stay. I know that," he said and let his hand caress Brian's bare chest. The hand kept going down slowly, it stopped atop the brunet's belly. Justin's smile got wider. _And now that I'm here we'll have the family that Brian always wanted._ His hand moved down until it reached the waist band of Brian's dark blue sweats. He slipped his finger inside and smirked.

"No," Michael said. "We're leaving now. Go put on some shoes and get your shit."

"You're no fun, Mikey," Justin teased.

The sound of the elevator was heard through the loft. At that point Brian wasn't really surprised. _Of course._ He didn't even pull away from Justin. Maybe if he got real lucky, for a change, Jason would come in and after seeing them he would get it. The other blond would leave without making a scene and that would be the end of it. He knew that wasn't likely to happen, but still he didn't move or lose that tiny bit of hope.

"Why is this door open?" Jason asked coming inside his home with his carry on. "Oh my god, is everything okay?"

Michael saw himself running at that moment. He would go by Jason and out of the door before running down the stairs and towards his house. He would call Justin later to ask for the details knowing that the blond wouldn't leave anything out. But then he thought he would look like a complete idiot and also part of him didn't want to miss what was about to go down.

"It's..." Jason was about to say. _Holy fuck! It can't be!_ "You're Justin Taylor! Oh my god. I've read about you. Shit! We study you in class. You're one of the most famous artists in the whole fucking world. I've seen all of your work. I mean, not all of them up close but in magazines and TV. I'm doing my best to become like you. I admire you."

Justin pulled his box of cigarettes from his back pocket and pulled one out. He smiled as he lighted it up and walked towards Jason.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Brian and Michael," Jason said. "They never mentioned you. Brian, you know how much I idolize him."

"This is so sad," Justin said. "Would it be wrong of me to laugh?"

"Justin!" Michael barked. "Do not fucking start! Keep it to a minimum."

"You know," Jason said moving closer. "Some people say that I could be your brother or something because we look alike. I'm not saying we do but they say it. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Justin started laughing like a lunatic and Michael briefly wondered if Jason would be the next one in line for an uproarious laughter. The blond threw his head back and tried to control himself but he couldn't.

Brian rubbed his face and let a groan escape his lips. _Could things get any worse?_ He looked at Michael asking for help silently. "Mikey," he hissed at his friend when Michael seemed to become a statue.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked biting his lower lip.

"Brian is," Justin said still chuckling.

"Why?" Jason asked arching a brow.

"Look at you," Justin said and smiled crookedly. _Goddamn it! I can't believe Brian would do this! Oh my god. He's replaced me. Is he even going to stay with me?_

Michael shook his head knowing that the blond was about to be very nasty to the other blond. "Don't, Justin."

"What?" Jason asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Blond," Justin said. "Blue eyes...pale skin...an artist...same height...same interests," he kept saying slowly. "Turn around; I want to see if you have a bubble butt as nice as mine."

The man arched a brow and wondered what was going on. He looked at Brian but the man wouldn't look at him. He looked at Michael and only found pity in his eyes. He looked back at the blond and swallowed. His heart accelerated and something akin to fear started to form inside of him. He let go of his carry on and moved in front of Justin. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am," Justin pointed out with a big smile.

"We have to sit down and talk," Michael said.

"No," Jason said talking to Justin. "I mean, who are you to Brian?"

"The love of his life, his one and only, his partner," Justin responded. "Better yet..."

"Justin," Michael warned but he knew that it was a futile attempt on his part.

"His husband," Justin finished.

"What is he talking about?" Jason asked and then started laughing. "Is this a joke?"

"No, no joke," Justin said and walked over to Brian. "Tell him."

"You're a fucking prick, Justin!" Brian hissed.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you fucking asshole!" Jason said, pushing Justin back.

Michael sighed and started thinking about all the things he could get a refund from the wedding. He thought that the presents everyone had gotten they could keep and give them to Brian and Justin. Then thought better of it, because he knew Justin would set them on fire on principle alone. "Okay," Michael said. "That's it! You're coming with me and I won't take no for an answer; if you say no, I'm calling Ben. He'll carry your scrawny little ass out of here, Justin!"

"First, settle down and second, my ass is nothing but scrawny," Justin said walking to the sink to flick his cigarette. He looked at the gray ash and smiled. "I'm leaving them alone. I've got nothing to worry about, Mikey. It was nice meeting you Jason. You're so lucky though; I would beat the shit out of you if it wasn't because I know that Brian would call the cops on me."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" Jason asked smugly. "He loves me."

"So much that he married me today," Justin said. "Today," he repeated slowly.

"You had to go there!" Michael hissed. "Out, now!"

"No," Brian said. "God, I think I'm going to be sick."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"I can't do this right now," Brian said. "Mikey, please."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jason, uh...let's go."

"What?!" Jason asked.

"You heard me!" Michael said.

Justin smirked, knowing how Michael was when it involved Brian. The blond walked away towards the bedroom to get his boots and car keys. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. He grabbed one of the pillows and brought it to his face. _Brian_. He wished he could bottle up the smell and carry it with him everywhere. He didn't want to go but he knew Brian had to be alone at that moment. All of them needed to.

"Justin," Michael called to him.

The blond sighed and got up. He walked out into the open where Jason was still standing at the same spot. Michael was whispering something to the brunet and the man was nodding. Justin walked over to them and pulled the brunet into a kiss. Then he smiled like he had no worries in the world, _I'm going to be sick_ , before he moved away towards the door.

"Enough!" Michael yelled. "Now, the two of you move your fucking asses out of here now!"

Brian was glad when they were gone. He closed and locked up before he turned all the lights out and went to bed. He closed his eyes and hoped that when he woke up, it was nothing but a horrible nightmare. That when he woke up again, it would be Monday of three years ago and his _blond_ would still be there next to him.

***

Emmett knocked on the door and went inside. Everyone was already there, with the exception of Michael and Brian. He frowned when he saw Jason's face. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were blood red. _Oh my god. I hope Brian didn't get cold feet_. He quickly went over to the blond and sat next to him. He threw his arm around the blond and gave him a warm smile when the man looked at him.

"Okay," Lindsay said coming down the s stairs. "They are so totally out for the count," she said meaning her two sons. "Can we know what's going on?" she asked.

"When did you get here?" Emmett asked looking to the side at Ted.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Ted told him. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. "He came down just now," he said referring to Jason.

"He was a mess," Debbie said. "Michael dropped him off but neither of them would tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what's going on," Jason said.

"Did you and Brian have a fight?" Melanie asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. I got home last night, well, it was really like very early today. When I got there, Brian was there with Michael and this other guy."

Ben didn't have to ask what was going on. His boyfriend had told him everything. He really felt bad for Jason but at the same time he was kind of happy that Justin was back. He'd grown up with the man and even though he didn't know what had happened, he was happy that Justin and Brian had found each other again. He knew that with time Jason would find the right person for him, but Brian wasn't it. The brunet hadn't really been his, to begin with.

"At first I didn't think anything bad," Jason related. "I even thought something had happened. But this asshole starts making fun of me and then says that he's with Brian."

"You mean to tell me that he had a guy over?" Melanie asked opening her eyes big with shock.

"Oh, Jesus," Vic muttered as he stared at the stressed blond.

"I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for it," Emmett pointed out. "I mean, it's not like you found them fucking, plus Michael was there."

"But he was treating me like shit and Brian totally let him and then he kicked everyone out," Jason told them and pulled his legs up into the sofa. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knee. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. It hurt so much. He felt so lost with everything that was happening.

"It will be okay," Emmett whispered.

"Who was it?" Ted asked.

"Have you seen him around?" Lindsay asked.

"I know who he is," Jason said. "You're going to think I'm crazy..."

Everyone was waiting for a name.

"His name is Justin Taylor," Jason said. "The Justin Taylor."

"What?!" Lindsay asked and it was her time to open her eyes wide. She shook her head in disbelief.

They couldn't believe that the blond was back. Then again it all made sense that it was Justin. After all, that was the only person that Brian seemed to become brainless around. The blond was the only person that could push and cross every line in Brian's life and not expect any kind of retaliation from the brunet.

"I swear, Linds," Jason said as he looked at the woman. "It was him."

"He's back?!" Emmett asked getting up.

"That little shit," Debbie said.

"He didn't even come here to tell us that he was back," Lindsay said. "I could so slap him on the head."

"Oh, I will," Debbie shouted.

"You all know him?" Jason asked.

"We grew up together," Ben told him as he crossed his legs. "Brian, Michael, Justin and me."

"I am not at all surprised that he's back and neither should you guys. Brian is going to get married in two days," Vic said standing up. "God, I can't believe this is happening."

"How do you think he found out about it?" Ted asked to no one in particular.

Ben only shrugged. "Nobody knew where he was."

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked. "Is he okay?"

"What?!" Jason asked.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Lindsay, forget that fucking asshole. Can't you see that Jason is destroyed?"

"I'm sorry Mel," Lindsay said. "But I haven't seen Justin in so long. I have missed him and the kids have too."

"He's an asshole," Melanie repeated.

"He's Ashton's father," Lindsay reminded her. "They are upstairs and they might hear you."

"They are sleeping," the brunette pointed out.

"They can wake up," the blonde told her wife.

"Fine," Melanie gave up the issue.

"What?" Jason asked and shook his head. "I...no way!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Justin couldn't be Ashton's father. It was just not possible.

The door to the house opened and Michael came in followed by the blond. The dark haired man stopped for a second to look at everyone and then at his mother. Let it be her to blow things out of proportion. Well, okay so things were really bad but no one else had to know about what was going on, at least not yet.

"What is going on here?" Justin asked arching his brows.

"Justin," Debbie said walking up to him. The first thing she did was caress his face then she hit him on the back of the head before she embraced him in a hug. _My little black, lost sheep is back_. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Deb," Justin protested and pulled away. "I'm too old for hugs and you know that."

"Sunshine," she said. "I'm so happy to see you.

Vic got up and went over to the blond. He hugged him quickly and told him he was happy to see him. He smiled and walked back to his seat. He watched as one by one everyone went to hug the blond with the exception of Melanie and of course Jason. He couldn't believe the blond was back. He thought they had lost him a long time ago. He knew why Justin had left and he knew that if the blond was going to stay, he had to throw everything out in the open. If not, nobody would stop giving out their opinions on Justin and that the blond wasn't right for Brian. How the blond would just leave Brian again. It wasn't going to be healthy for their relationship if they were going to have one. He knew that Justin had been trying to protect the other man all along.

"Hey, Jason," Justin said smirking.

"Don't," Debbie said pointing her index finger at the blond. "You're not coming here and start shit."

"Ma," Michael said. "Leave him alone."

"So, Brian will be here in a minute," Justin said. "He's parking the car."

"Justin!" Michael hissed. He knew that the blond was only saying that to make Jason feel bad. He looked at the distressed blond and looked heaven ward. He felt bad for the kid but he couldn't deny the fact that he was happy that Brian and Justin were back together. When the door opened and Brian came in, he knew they shouldn't have come to his mother's house. Everyone looked like they were going to jump Brian right there and then. It was kind of irritating how everyone acted. When Brian and Justin were together everyone was always gunning for the blond. Now they all had it against Brian.

"How many of you are angry at me?" Brian asked and smirked.

Justin licked his lips and grinned as well.

"Brian," Jason said. "We need to talk. Can we go someplace?"

"The hell you are," Justin said.

Michael rolled his eyes and sat on Ben's lap.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked.

"As okay as it can be," Michael replied and then kissed his man. "It took us a while to convince Brian to get out of the loft."

"Justin," Melanie said. "Stay out of it. This is none of your business."

"It is so," Justin said and lifted his hand. "He should move on. Brian and I are married and the only way I'm letting go of Brian is over my dead body."

"You're a fucking asshole!" Jason said as he got up. "You came here so I couldn't have Brian."

"Did he say married?" Lindsay asked as she looked at Melanie.

The brunette shrugged not sure what was going on. She looked at Justin and shook her head. She knew that the blond was only going to hurt Brian. The brunet should have run away as soon as he saw Justin.

"You're damn right about that," Justin said speaking to Jason. "He's mine."

"Are you two going to fight for him?" Ted asked rolling his eyes.

"No need," Justin said smiling.

"Oh god, Justin," Lindsay whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"He can't stand the thought of Brian loving someone that's not him, maybe?" Jason spat out.

"Stop talking like you have any fucking clue as to what you're speaking of," Michael said.

"Michael," Debbie said. "Stay out of it."

"If you loved him so much, why did you leave him then?" Jason asked angrily. "He's going to do it again. He doesn't care about Brian. He's only here to make Brian unhappy."

"Fuck you," Justin said as he looked at the man. "The only reason I left was because..."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Never mind," Justin said getting up ready to leave.

"Tell them the truth," Vic said crossing his arms. "I think it's time."

Justin stopped about two feet away from the door. He swallowed and couldn't face them. _I can't. He'll figure it out. He'll blame himself. He'll know how weak I really am._ He shook his head. "I won't tell him and neither will you."

"Justin," Brian said grabbing the blond. "You're going to tell me right now why!" he always wondered and now that he looked to be so close he wasn't going to give up. Now he would be asking the questions that had troubled his mind. He wanted to know the reason.

"Let go of me," Justin hissed trying to push the taller man off of him.

"Brian!" Ted said grabbing the brunet. "Stop it."

Brian let go of him and Justin only glared at him. The only reason why he didn't want to tell the brunet was because the man would blame himself for everything and he didn't want that. It was enough that one of them lived with the pain.

"Okay," Vic said. "I'll tell him."

"Vic!" Justin hissed.

"It's time that you stopped living like this, Justin," Vic told him. "You can't keep running away from the past."

"I'm here to stay," Justin promised him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I..."

"Say it," Brian said looking at Justin, but speaking to Vic.

The blond stared back and when Vic started talking, none of them looked away from each other.

"Justin wasn't feeling good the week before he left," Vic related.

Brian tried to remember that. He knew that because of it the blond had made an appointment to see what was wrong. "What was it?" Brian asked.

"I..." Justin said and then shook his head.

"He was pregnant," Vic informed the brunet.

"What?" Debbie asked and then looked at her brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

After that point pretty much everyone started talking at the same time. Justin and the brunet were staring at each other. The blond letting tears fall silently while Brian felt like he was drowning. None of them could hear the commotion around them. Ben was listening to Emmett talk a mile per minute as he told him that he knew that something had to have happened for the blond to just pick everything up and leave. Ted was quiet, thinking about what he knew about the whole thing. Jason sat down slowly not believing what he had heard; he kept saying it wasn't true. Things just kept getting worse and something told him it wasn't the end of it. Lindsay and Melanie were talking to each other, surprise evident in their voices. Michael kept looking at Justin and asking what happened but the blond wasn't paying attention to him.

"People," Ted said. "Hey!" he yelled. "Let's calm down."

Everyone quieted down.

"I lost it...I was stressed out and...it doesn't matter now," Justin said and shrugged. "Big fucking deal, I needed time and went away and time just added up."

Brian arched a brow. He knew his blond and he knew that there was more to it. "You could have told me about it."

"We were planning on it," Justin said and caressed the back of his neck. "It wasn't a big deal," he said looking away from Brian. _He'll know you're lying._ At that moment he wished he hadn't come back. He knew that if Brian knew what had happened he would think it was his fault and it wasn't. He had learned a long time ago that it was nobody's fault. It was just not meant to be. It was how things had played out and no one could do anything about it.

"Justin," Vic said sternly.

The blond shook his head.

"He'd come home and found you fucking some guy," Ted related.

Brian swung around quickly to face the man.

"I was the one that took him to his appointment," Ted told him. "Michael was using his car that week. He was on a road trip with Ben. Do you remember that?"

The brunet felt numb. He didn't want to remember anything. He didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"I had waited for him because he said that after he told you we were all going to celebrate," Ted explained and shrugged. He looked at Justin and knew he should continue. As much as it was going to hurt Brian, it needed to be said. "When he came back he told me what happened. I tried talking to him but Justin kept saying he was leaving. I never thought he would actually vanish. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That's enough," Justin told them. "So now everyone knows. Let's move on."

"He was so stressed out that he lost the baby," Ted said and looked at the floor as he remembered that day. "I helped him get his things together and he couldn't stop crying. We never made it to the airport. I had to take him to the hospital because he started screaming in pain. The doctor said he wouldn't be able to have kids after that."

Brian couldn't think straight after that. He knew someone was talking but didn't know who and he didn't care. Suddenly it was like the switch had been turned on and he was back to feeling. He felt everything. The blond had left because he'd been stupid enough to bring someone to their home. They had promised each other that it didn't matter who they fucked, that they would never bring them to their home. If they did, maybe it was because they were moving on with someone else or because they stopped caring for each other. He had never stopped loving the blond; he never would. And now because of it all Justin had lost their baby, because of stress that he caused. "I made a mistake."

The blond walked over to Brian. "Brian," he whispered. "It's not your fault. I must have been stressed out from before. Shit happens. It wasn't you."

The brunet pulled away from Justin and walked out of the house.

"Michael," Justin quickly said as his shoulders slumped.

The man nodded, in a flash he was up and after his best friend.

Justin moved to the sofa and sat back down. He looked at his makeshift family and shook his head. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm so leaving."

"We're not doing anything," Emmett protested and after that they tried to do a better job pretending like they weren't staring at the blond.

Justin ignored them and relaxed back into the sofa. He felt raw after all that had happened. He wanted to go to the brunet but he knew the man wasn't going to let him come close. He was going to let him relax for a while before he spoke to the man. He turned to look at Jason who was staring at him openly. He arched a brow and sighed when the blond got up and left the house. Something told him that the kid was going to go after the brunet and he smiled knowing that no matter what, Brian would always be his. _Will he really come back to you, Justin?_ The blond swallowed and like always, pretended like nothing affected him.

***

Brian exhaled the smoke from his lungs slowly. He knew that he had to go back at some point but he really didn't want to. Then he would have to face the blond and it was a scary thought. They would have to talk about it and he would ask for forgiveness. He didn't want it. He didn't deserve it. So he didn't want to go back because it would make it all real and not just a dream; reality was too painful for him.

He'd listened to Michael telling him that it wasn't his fault and that things would be okay. He pointed out how Justin had come back and how things would get better. He didn't know if they would or not; he was just happy that Justin had come back. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of Jason. After all that time he still hadn't spoken to the man and the more time passed the harder it got.

"Brian," Jason said.

The brunet looked to the side and arched a brow.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked nearing the man who was standing on the second floor of the old movie theater.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked as he leaned over the rail.

"I know it's your favorite place," Jason told him. He knew that at night the place opened to play old movies and Brian and Michael would come to the place. He also knew that when Brian was having a bad day he would drop by when there was no one around.

"Please go," Brian told him.

"It's been like six hours and everyone was trying to find you," Jason said. "Michael wouldn't say where you were at. You have to come back to the house."

"That's because I want to be alone right now," Brian whispered.

Jason moved even closer. "It will be okay."

"You don't know that," Brian said and backed away. "He left because I fucked up."

The blond swallowed.

"And look now, I fucked you over too," the brunet pointed out and threw the stub on the floor before he crushed.

"We can fix it," Jason said.

Brian sighed and pulled Jason closer to him. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you. You don't deserve this. I love you. I do."

Jason smiled up at the brunet.

"You should run away from me, as far away as you can," Brian whispered.

The blond shook his head. "Why would I want to do that?"

The older man rolled his lips in his mouth and let go of the back of Jason's neck. "Because, yesterday when he showed up I didn't care about anything else. I would have done anything he wanted and then some. So when he asked me to marry him I said yes because I couldn't lose him again, because there was nothing else in the world at the time, nothing. It was only him and me."

Jason opened his mouth slightly in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm fucked up," Brian said. "Just like he is. You deserve better."

"I want you," Jason told him.

Brian sighed and pulled Jason into another hug. "I'm sorry, Jay."

Jason licked his lips as his eyes watered. He didn't know what to think or do. _How can I get him back?_ He pulled away to be able to look at the brunet. "I know you better than anyone. I'm here for you. Where is he?"

Brian smiled and looked up towards the small window where the projector was. Then he shook his head and went back to leaning against the rail. Jason frowned and backed away slowly. He was going to leave but turned around and headed to the stairs, up to the projector room. When he turned the knob, he expected it to be locked or at the very least that the room was empty. He had no luck with either one.

"Jason," Justin said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked. "How did you know..."

Justin grinned and moved two steps closer to the younger blond. "So, you're catching on. Finally, you're starting to realize that even if I was gone, I wasn't."

"What do you want?" Jason asked with teary eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I got everything I want, Jason," Justin told him. "Health, fame, money...Brian."

"I know you talk to me like this because you're scared of losing him," Jason said.

"But not to you," Justin said. "Brian will always be there for me; he's mine. It's simple. If I lose him it would be to himself and that's a scary thought. Brian will drown himself on pills and alcohol and meaningless sex until he self destructs. I don't want that happening to him," Justin said and smirked. "I mean, I don't mind him doing all that just as long as I know he's coming home to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked.

"Just let him go," Justin said and shrugged. "Don't make him suffer. He cares about you, but you're only making him feel bad each time he has to push you away."

"That's just crazy talk," Jason yelled. "God, I fucking hate you."

"If you really love him," Justin said. "Then let him be happy."

"Why don't you do the same?" Jason asked arching a brow and smirking.

"You forget," Justin whispered as he moved closer. "He already picked me."

Jason's smile died and he looked down at the floor. He turned around without anything else to say and left. Justin frowned and left the room as well. He didn't go to Brian. He walked out of the old building and smiled when he saw Brian's car. He went over to it and leaned against it. An hour and a half later after almost smoking a box of cigarettes Brian was heading his way.

"We have to talk," Brian told him with his hand shoved deep into his jean pockets. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this_. He stared Justin and wondered what was going to happen next.

"No, we don't," Justin informed him. _I can't talk about this. I can't talk about this. I can't talk about this_. "We go on from here as if nothing has happened. I was never pregnant, I never left, and you weren't going to get married to someone else. Take it or leave it."

"Let's go home," Brian replied and leaned closer to the blond. _I've been dreaming about waking up, it would be Monday of three years ago and HE never left_. He kissed the blond slowly and pulled back quickly. He smiled a bit and then moved to the passenger side. The both got inside and drove away.

They stopped at the diner to grab something to eat because supposedly Justin was starving, which only made Brian laughed. Then once they were out of there Brian stopped at a liquor store claiming they didn't have enough alcohol back at the loft. The last thing in Justin's mind was drinking...well, at least not alcohol. When they arrived at the loft Brian knew right away that something was wrong. _He's gone_. He set the food on the kitchen island and walked to the bedroom. Justin was closing the door and holding on to their old friends, _Jack, Jim and Johnny_. When Brian opened the closet door he didn't think he would feel that happy to see Jason's clothes gone. He knew that he would see Jason again and they would have to talk some more but right now things were looking up. He never meant to hurt Jason, he had loved him in some ways, but nothing came close to Justin. No one would ever will.

"Brian!" Justin yelled. "Get your ass in here."

"Shut up!" Brian shouted from the bedroom.

Justin smirked at that and went to get a glass. It was good to be back where he belonged.

"He's gone," Brian said coming out of the bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt.

The blond didn't have to ask. He didn't smile or anything. He just grabbed the Jim Beam and opened it. He took a hit of it and groaned as the amber liquid went down his throat. He took another sip of it and licked his lips as Brian walked over to him.

"I'm so fucked," Brian told him. "I should have never let him in my life. I was...trying to replace you."

"There's no one better than me," Justin told him calmly. _God, I hope that's true_. "And we're not talking about this."

Brian rubbed his index finger over his lips. _That is so true, no one can replace my fallen angel_. He moved closer to Justin and bend down to kiss him. They moaned into the kiss and parted. Then smiled and again they kissed. Justin let go of the bottle he was holding and wrapped his arms around the brunet. One hand coming up slowly and letting his fingers get intertwined with Brian's locks.

"Never leave me again," Brian whispered.

"Never," Justin promised then.

The brunet pulled back and stared intensely at the blond. He caressed Justin's face and nodded accepting what the blond had said. Then he went back to kissing his man, his lover, his partner, his husband, his soul mate. He let Justin push him against the fridge and smiled when the blond kissed him on the left side of the neck. _He still knows my weak spots_. He felt like he was trapped in a bubble of heat and he didn't mind at all. He wanted to feel the blond inside of him, pulsing and filling him up with his juices. He wished they could do it without a condom. _Maybe some day_. It was stupid and still there he was. He wanted a family with Justin.

"Justin," Brian grunted when Justin's hand reached for his manhood.

The blond pushed them down on the floor and straddled the brunet. He rubbed his own erection against his man. _MY baby._ The blond's hands were everywhere. He couldn't stop touching Brian even if he wanted to; he didn't want to. He pushed Brian's shirt away and quickly went to undo the man's jeans. When he was done with that he turned Brian face down and caressed Brian's back. He kissed the back of the man's neck and then his tongue started to go downward and stopped only at the beginning of Brian's crack.

"Don't," Brian begged and closed his eyes.

Justin smiled and let his finger trace the path where his tongue wanted to go. He felt his cock leaking and he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside his husband. So he didn't wait any longer. He parted Brian's cheeks and licked the twitching hole a few times before he was pushing inside of Brian. He moaned as he tasted the brunet and couldn't help as flashes of doing that previously, _so many years together and still as sweet_ , to the brunet, entered his mind. It was that taste that drove him crazy with want and need, it was his Brian. Justin pulled away and undid his pants. He pushed them down to the middle of his thighs, but not before fishing out a lubed condom. He put it on and quickly was pushing the tip of his cock against Brian's quivering entrance.

Brian looked back and his eyes had nothing but love and yearning. Justin's reflected the same and gave the man a quick kiss on the lips. He whispered words of love over the brunet's ear as he pushed inside of the man. The older man's body arched up against his husband's. Brian moved to his knees and clawed at the floor. He gasped out and grunted at the intrusion but let it happen. It was what he wanted. He wondered if he was dreaming; if Justin wasn't there and he'd lost his mind. He didn't wanted sanity ever again. In no time Justin was rocking his hips hard and fast, gentle and slow. He wanted to last as long as possible. He was angling his hips to touch Brian's prostate and make him shake all over. He loved how Brian's walls clamped around him each time he hit that sweet spot.

When it was all over they were covered in sweat and trying to recover their breath. Brian had splashed his cum all over his hand and hardwood floor while shouting Justin's name. The blond had gripped Brian's hips so tightly that there were going to be bruises. He hadn't uttered a word but it was because he'd been biting Brian's shoulder as he spilled inside the brunet. When Justin pulled out of Brian the man felt empty and incomplete; he was going to need the blond again very soon.

"You'll take me with you if you do," Brian whispered as he lay on his side.

Justin was kneeling on the floor watching the brunet. He only nodded and smiled. He got rid of the condom and rested next to the brunet. They started kissing slowly, limbs wrapping around each other, tighter each time.

"I was thinking," Brian said.

"Yeah?" Justin asked as he rubbed his nose against the brunet's.

"We should still have a wedding," Brian whispered. "I mean it's already set up," Brian whispered.

Justin sighed and looked up at the brunet. He rolled his lips inside his mouth and arched a brow. He laughed and wrapped his arms even tighter around the brunet. He moved his head so he could kiss Brian. _What the fuck is he talking about?_ He never thought in a million years that those words would come out of Brian's mouth.

He never thought he would end up married to the brunet either. He loved him with all his heart and everything else he had, but he never dreamed of him and Brian getting married and him having been the one to ask the question. Then again when he thought about it he'd always known it was going to happen. Ever since he was twelve years old and he met Brian and Michael. He was the shortest one of the three and very skinny, yet he marched up to them and told Brian that he was cute and he wanted to be his boyfriend. At that time he only wanted to spend time with Brian and nothing else. The brunet could have told him to fuck off but he never did; he never would.

"Okay," Justin said after a while. He knew he had hurt Brian a lot and he had a lot to make up for. "If that's what you want."

Brian smirked and shook his head. "Fuck them."

"Fuck them," the blond repeated and laughed.

Brian got on top of Justin and kissed him roughly. His arm reached out to his fish bowl, the one that Justin had given to him, and grabbed a condom. Justin ripped it open and put it on Brian. The brunet didn't lose time; he found the lube and prepared the blond. One he pushed all the way inside he waited for Justin to adjust. He rested his head on the crook of Justin's neck.

"I was the one that called Molly and told her I was getting married," Brian whispered into the blond's ear.

Justin moaned when the husky voice penetrated his ear. Not in his wildest dream would he have ever heard something like it. But now that he heard it, he undoubtedly could say that he saw it coming a mile away, with flashing banners and alarms blasting off.


End file.
